User talk:Spyro bandicoot
Yeah ok feel free to help with anything and I will post in your blogs to see your new stuffCrashfreak99 23:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for trying to help but we already have all the characters. It's nice to see you like those levels in Twinsanity though I like them tooCrashfreak99 22:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You use the add a photo button and then click upload select the image you want to upload upload it and add it onto your page.Crashfreak99 07:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Bandipedia Highlights Hello there, Spyro Bandicoot! This is a reply to your question about Bandipedia Highlights. The purpose of that wiki is to provide articles about Crash Bandicoot in a kind of BBC News - type style. Also, I've recently added a feature where you can set up "promotions"; particular types of highlights on particular days (such as Five Fascinating Facts which will be available each Wednesday starting on 16 November 2011). Generally, Bandipedia Highlights is more open-content than the main Bandipedia network, but is obviously not without its rules. The reason why I've created a third wiki about Crash Bandicoot joining with Bandipedia and Bandifanon is to strengthen Crash Bandicoot's popularity and to give Crash Bandicoot fans something to enjoy while Activision is preparing our next game. Again, thanks for asking! And by the way, I was the founder of that wiki, as well. EpicWikipedian 22:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and just in case you didn't know, you can find it here. We used to have a games list on the main page but it was removed. The idea sounds good though so I think it should be added again.Crashfreak99 09:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that it should have the full list because that would make it to hard to navigate; however, since I'm now an admin, I could try to replace one of the smaller drop-down menus with a new "Games" drop-down. When rolled over, it would contain the four newest games currently on the market and then a button to link to the full list of games. EpicWikipedian 10:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you really Spyro Cortex from Bandipedia Highlights? Just wanted to confirm whether you really are the same person as Spyro Cortex or not as your userpage doesn't mention that you are the same person as Spyro Cortex or that you contribute to Bandipedia Highlights. I just wanted to know because if Spyro Cortex is pretending to be the same person as you I will have to block him/her. Leave me a note on my talk page saying whether he is or not, cheers. EpicWikipedian 20:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) If you make an edit on that wiki it will show upCrashfreak99 07:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year! ***2012!*** EpicWikipedian 00:20, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know about that glitch and i have played CTR and done it. Googlydoe 01:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) https://crashbandicootfangame.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_Bandicoot_Fan_Game_Wiki Googlydoe 00:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can create your own stories. Googlydoe 22:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Go onto any page, and there is a button that says contribute. Click the arrow on the side and one of the options is "add a page". Googlydoe 04:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) What members did you tell about my wiki? Googlydoe 21:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ok. Crashfreak99 also knows about a different wiki i made. Googlydoe 03:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Which Wiki are you talking about? Googlydoe 16:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) No. Nobody has gone onto the wiki so far. GGD 20:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I can invite them. GGD 20:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, probably at some point. GGD 21:00, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I will have to think over that for now since there is not many people going onto the wiki. GGD 23:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I will update my Return of Cortex page soon. GGD 00:24, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Wild Bandicoot wiki We'll add the wiki to the affliciated wikis template when we get it done. Also, plaese don't go around the place asking every admin the same question. BandiCooper 18:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) okCrashfreak99 21:51, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Im assuming that the human thing is just used as fluff for them being witchdoctors for the page. I dont remember them being referred to as humans at any point up to Crash Twinsanity. Yes, Belenus is an alien, haha.